Old Deuteronomy/Gallery Young Deut
This is the gallery for the character of Old Deuteronomy in his ensemble costume, sometimes known as "Young Deut" or "Basic Deut". He only appears in this "basic" costume for the opening numbers. Whether this ensemble identity is meant to be a young version of Old Deuteronomy or an entirely separate character depends on the production. In the Broadway revival for example, the character was given the name "Victor" and seemed to be unrelated to Old Deuteronomy. Designs Design originally for a basic Bustopher Jones, used for Deut. Both roles originally played by Brian Blessed. Deut Basic John Napier Design.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Brian Blessed in the Original Cast, 1981 Cass Cori Deut l8105.jpg Pyramid l8105 b04.jpg Subsequent London Casts * John Turner * Donald Francke * Junix Inocian * Jeff Leyton * John Rawnsley * Bruce Graham * Nicholas Pound * Mark McKerracher * Dave Willetts * Junix Inocian Pyramid L8505 01.png|John Turner (hand blocking face) Pyramid l8709 01.jpg|Donald Francke Pyramid l8806 52.jpg|Donald Francke Deut Ensemble l8904 23.jpg|Donald Francke Tugger Deme Christopher Howard Liz Curnick l9111 07.jpg|Donald Francke Pyramid l9111 27.jpg|Donald Francke Pyramid L9211 Tomkittens.jpg|Donald Francke Pyramid L9305 39.jpg|Donald Francke Pyramid l9411 18.jpg|Junix Inocian Deut l9411 21.jpg|Alberto ter Doest (Walking Cover) Pyramid l9505 Deut Leccie Carb Rumple.jpg|Jeff Leyton Tugger l9505 36.jpg|Jeff Leyton Pyramid l9511 Deut Admetus Rumple Leccie.jpg|John Rawnsley Pyramid L9608 01 Deut Admetus Rumple.jpg|John Rawnsley Deut cover Barry Haywood L9611.jpg|Barry Haywood (Walking Cover) Pyramid l9712 01 Deut Admetus Rumple.png|Bruce Graham Swing Cover Barry Haywood L9712.png|Barry Haywood (Walking Cover) Asparagus Michael Cantwell L1998 07.png|Nicholas Pound Pyramid l9911 Deut Admetus Carby.jpg|Nicholas Pound Pyramid l0006 28.jpg|Mark McKerracher Admetus Mungo Jellicle Songs l0006.jpg|Mark McKerracher Young Deut Pyramid l0202 12.jpg 1998 Film * Ken Page Young Deut Pyramid cats film 1.jpg Young Deut Pyramid cats film 2.jpg Young Deut Pyramid cats film 3.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 * Nick Butler Deut Misto Pyramid UK8911.jpg UK Tour 1993-95 * Tony Monopoly * Nick Hamilton * Bruce Graham Pyramid uk9307 Deut Vic Alonzo.png Pyramid uk9402 47.jpg Jellicle Cat UK9402 2.jpg UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Nicholas Pound * James Paterson Jenny Deut Gus Metus uk04 03.jpg|James Paterson Jellicle Songs UK06 1.jpg|Nicholas Pound Carb uk07 28.jpg|James Paterson Deut Skimble Twins Pyramid uk07.jpg|James Paterson Deut Munk Jelly Skimble 2008 Koln.jpg|James Paterson UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Nicholas Pound Pyramid UK13 Deut Rumple.jpg Naming uk13.jpg Deut Vic Bill Jenny Pyramid uk14.jpg Deut Babygriz Munkus uk13 Jo Ampil.jpg London / Blackpool Revival * Nicholas Pound * Adam Linstead Deut Nicholas Pound Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Nicholas Pound Deut Nicholas Pound Palladium 2014 02.jpg|Nicholas Pound Deut Nicholas Pound Palladium 2014 03.jpg|Nicholas Pound Baby Cass Electra Jellicle Songs 8 L14.jpg|Nicholas Pound Pyramid Deut Vic Jelly uk15 02.jpg|Adam Linstead Skimble Deut Naming L15.jpg|Adam Linstead Tugger Deut Marcquelle Adam Linstead 2015 01.jpg|Adam Linstead UK/International Tour * Kevin Stephen-Jones * John Ellis * Adam Linstead * Barry Haywood Pyramid 1 uk17.jpg Pyramid 2 uk17.jpg Deut John Ellis uk17.jpg Deut Bill Pyramid uk1708.jpg Deut John Ellis Antwerp.jpg Deut Young Deut John Ellis UK17 1.jpg Vic Young Deut uk18 Amsterdam press.jpg US Productions Original Broadway Production * Ken Page Pyramid us82 Deut Gus Skimble Jenny.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Kevin Marcum * Clent Bowers * Larry Small * Ken Prymus * Jimmy Lockett Deut Gus Jelly Broadway 1990s.jpg US Tours 1-4 US Tour 1 US Tour 2 US Tour 3 US Tour 4 US Tour 5 Deut Jellicle Songs US 5 01.jpg Broadway Revival The Broadway revival named Young Deut "Victor", not connected the Victor the ensemble character. * Quentin Earl Darrington * Nathaniel Stampley Deut Makeup Bway revival.jpg Deut Victor Nathan Morgan.png|Nathan Morgan (cover) US Tour 6 * Brandon Michael Nase Pyramid US6 2019 01.jpg Japanese Productions Pyramid 83 Tokyo 1.jpg|Tokyo 1983 Pyramid 96 Tokyo 1.jpg|Tokyo 1996 Tugger Deut Pyramid J96 22.jpg|Tokyo 1996 Pyramid 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg|Nagoya 2000 Pyramid 06 Tokyo J0603.png|Tokyo 2006 Pyramid 09 Yokohama 2.jpg|Yokohama 2009 Ensemble Deut Babygriz Pyramid 09.jpg|Yokohama 2009 Deut Griz Jelly Tant Pyramid Sendai 13.jpg|Sendai, 2013 Pyramid Fukuoka 14 1.jpg Ensemble 15 Sapporo 1.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * John Wood Melbourne 1987 * John Wood Australia Tour 1989 * John Wood * Lee Lawrence Pyramid Jenny Mungo Alonzo au89 32.jpg Australia Tour 1993 * Roger Lemke * John Wood * Keith Stubley * Iosefa Enari Australian Circus Tent Tour * Juan Jackson Australasia 2007-2010 * Martin Croft * Han Lim * John Ellis Pyramid Jelly Deut Aus2010.jpg Asia Tour 2014 * Juan Jackson Pyramid 1 Singapore 2015.jpg Australia NZ 2015 * Jason Wasley Asia Tour 2017 * Brad Little Pyramid 3 Asia 17.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Walter Reynolds * Alton Spencer * Michel Schneider * Cedric D Cannon * Daniel Narducci * Charles Fornara * Werner Kraus * Peter Chapple Babygriz Deut de90.jpg Babygriz Gus Deut de9210.png Deut Gus Griz de9210.jpg Babygriz Gus Deut Jelly de96.png Stuttgart 2001-02 * Jonathan Agar Deut Young 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Young Deut Stuttgart 2001.jpg Deut Gus Mungo pyramid de01.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * Anton Rattinger Naming of Cats de02 02.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * John Wiseman * Reinhard Brussmann * Anton Rattinger * F. Dion Davis Munkus Mathias Sanders 05 Dusseldorf.jpg Pyramid Basel 2005 1.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Martin Berger * Pieter Tredoux Deut Jelly 01 Tent Tour.jpg German Tent Group 1.jpg Jelly Deut 05 Tent Tour.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 * Gordon Bovinet * Jan Polak Pyramid Vienna 83 01.jpg Amsterdam 1987-1992 * Rob van de Meeberg * Jan Polak Jellicle Songs Amsterdam 1987.jpg|1987 Deut Silla Jenny Jelly Pyramid Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Paris 1989 * Gilles Ramade * Philippe Ermelier Zurich 1991 / Euro Tour 1994 * Jan Polak * David Kelso Tumble Gus Deut Pyramid Zurich91.png Antwerp 1996 * Laurent van Gulik 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 / South Africa 2009 * Marcus Desando * Simon Pryce Pounce Young Deut Tumble South Africa 2001 2.jpg|2001 Pyramid 1 world tour.jpg|2001 Naming of Cats South Africa 2009 4.jpg|2009 Copenhagen 2002 * Aage Christensen Madrid 2003 * Pedro Ruy-Blas Ensemble-10-december-2003-madrid.jpg Moscow 2005 * Oleg Fed'kushov Pyramid 3a Moscow 05.jpg Pyramid 5 Moscow 05.jpg Pyramid 4 Moscow 05.jpg Deut Backstage Moscow 05 02.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Marco Bakker Griz Deut Gus Naming Dutch tour 2006.jpg South Korea 2008 / South Korea 2011 2010s Brazil 2010 * Saul Vasconcelos Naming Brazil 019.jpg China 2012 Jellicle Songs China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Trent Armand Kendall * Doug Eskew * Craig Berry * Sharif Afifi * Philip Peterson Pyramid RCCL Cast 1.jpg|Trent Armand Kendall Jelly Deut Pyramid 01 Cruise 2016.jpg|Craig Berry Pyramid RCCL Cast 8.jpg|Philip Peterson Paris 2015 * Pierre-Yves Duchesne Naming of Cats Paris 15 4.jpg Rumple Jellicle Songs Paris 15 10.jpg Deut Young Paris 15.jpg Category:Character Galleries